Sakata Gintoki and The Magical World He Doesn't Want to Bother Saving
by LyraDhani
Summary: Unluckily for this world, instead of a boy with messy black hair, they got a boy with permed head instead. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

In another world, a boy with messy black hair was born, bearing thousand lives and star-crossing fate. His childhood would be harsh and lonely, his cousin was a bully and the whole neighborhood stayed away from him, but he would live, growing up as a sweet-not-quite-naive child. He knew hardship and misery, thus he understood compassion and bravery. His eyes dimmed over years, slowly losing its innocence but nothing could shatter it completely. He didn't always made the right choice, as the unspoken dreams and silent words always shook him, but when the time came he would knew by heart what to choose, and in the end that was what truly mattered. His life would be a wonderful story, a legend passed from generations to generations.

Unluckily for this world, instead of a boy with messy black hair, they got a boy with permed head instead.

Because here was the universal truth: Gintoki lived by his _own_ rules. The past didn't matter and there was no use for worrying the future. He didn't want to be a savior or shit like that and he certainly didn't care about the thousand lives who selfishly hung their lives on his shoulder.

Much like in another world, Gintoki had a strange childhood. Suddenly appearing in the rooftop when his bully cousin was chasing him and despairingly having the same constant permed head despite his aunt's attempt to straighten it, those kind of things were common in his life. People calling him freak and staying away from him was common too and even though Gintoki didn't want to admit, the solitude actually hurt a lot.

It was pretty much the only thing that Harry Potter and Sakata Gintoki shared in common.

Before long, Gintoki snapped and had _enough_. The overweight pigs didn't feed him much and they kept ordering him around (not that he would obey).

He climbed to the roof and looked up at the star. The next day would be his first day at school and Gintoki knew that it wouldn't improve his situation at all.

Thus, he did the only thing he could think of.

He ran away.

Carefully preparing everything and brought all his uncle's money with him, Gintoki ran away and never looked back. Not even once.

Later, when he bumped into a suspicious dark-cloaked figure and suddenly get attacked then almost died right there in the side road, Gintoki reflected that maybe it wasn't a good idea after all.

What came after that was a series of bad choices and mistakes.

Ha, what? You seriously didn't expect Sakata fucking Gintoki to behave well then happily shipped to Hogwart, did you?

In another world, a boy with messy black hair was born, bearing thousand lives and star-crossing fate. His childhood would be harsh and lonely, but when the time came, when the boy faced his first day of school, he didn't think of running away.

Gintoki, on the other hand, couldn't stand the thought of staying in that house any longer. He knew it was the wrong choice, heck, he had predicted that he would probably be dead, or worse, _mugged_, the moment he went out five step away from the house.

But, it would be a beautiful life he had living on.

Gintoki got up and stared blankly at his bloody hand. Everything was red and he felt numb somehow.

"You're the Boy-Who-Lived, the boy who killed the Dark Lord?" the figure sneered. "Well, you won't be the Boy-Who-Lived for much longer."

As if.

Gintoki wouldn't easily let himself rotting in the side road, dying meaninglessly. He would _fight_. In his heart, he could feel his soul burning. 

When Gintoki came back to his sense, the sky had turned orange. He never had the chance to appreciate how beautiful sunrise was before. Probably because he was too busy burning all his uncle's boxers and expose all his aunt's embrassing photos to the public (_ah, good ol' memories_).

The next thing he noticed was the dead body.

Gintoki threw up immediately. The magical wooden stick was in his grip when he woke up and with it, he burn the body until nothing but ashes remained.

He got up, his legs shaking, and threw up again.

Gintoki walked as far away as possible from the crime scene, not caring about the destination, he just wanted to run away forget.

.

.

Children weren't supposed to kill. It messed up their mind and broke somehing in them permanently.

Gintoki at least knew that much. Maybe it was why he didn't feel anything when he killed those people who attacked him. He was supposed to feel something, wasn't he?

What had gone missing?

His stomach grumbled and the important question immediately vanished from his mind.

The wind was whispering, _Corpse-Eating Demon_, and Gintoki tilted his head, listening to its song. It almost sounded like a prayer.

The world was losing its color and Gintoki crouched down, looking for foods among the gruesome dead bodies.

Meeting Shoyou was a surprise. Mostly because any other person would have been dead before they could even open their mouth. The dudes who could utter one sentence or two before dropping dead were luckier.

("Don't you want to know who you are?" A man said, looking afraid and desperate. "Don't you want to know why the Death Eaters want to kill you?"

Gintoki swung his magical wooden stick. It was, he reflected later, probably another wrong choice.)

And yet, the man with the long hair easily sneaked up on him and even patted his head.

Gintoki pointed his magical wooden stick at him.

The man was blabbering nonsense now, calling him an adorable demon, then threw his own stick at him.

_Not using the wand correctly_, the man had said. _Come with me_.

And Gintoki did.

When the colors of the world returned to him, Gintoki breathed a sigh of relief as he knew that he had made the right choice.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

It was weird how three first year students could be the center of attention so quickly that a week after the sorting ceremony, everybody within the wall of Hogwarts had known their name. The fellow first year students looked up at them with admiration (except Slytherin who was too prideful to show it) and blind love. Heck, half of them even worshipped the ground they walked into. The senior students, while some of them could be just as bad, weren't so blind that they didn't notice Katsura's ridiculous quirks, Takasugi's stubborn attitude, and Gintoki being... Gintoki. But they still treated them with (bedrudging) respect, acknowledging their power, their raw skill and potential. The Heavenly Kings, they were called.

Meanwhile the teachers who had seen so much in their lifetime saw them as the children they were.

And looking past through the apathetic mask Gintoki sometimes slipped into, the invisible barrier Takasugi built around himself, and the pressure Katsura carried on his small shoulder, one would be able to understand that they weren't Kings at all.

This worried Otose so much because it seemed she was the only one who noticed the weird grand illusion casted upon them. It was almost like magic, except it wasn't, and that made it all the more difficult, more _heart-breaking, _to cast it away.

Gintoki, for all his observant nature, didn't seem to understand that his fellow students would listen to everything he told them to. Takasugi was even more ignorant, despite having loyal followers who called themselves Kiheitai. Katsura was just bad, if not worse.

And it seems no one realized Gintoki's darkening eyes when they mentioned _Boy-Who-Lived_, or Takasugi's tensed shoulder as they talked about his pureblood family, or Katsura's polite empty smile as they praised him and said how great he was.

They were three lonely children and that was obvious in the way Gintoki went unnaturally still when people crowded him too much, the stiff expression on Katsura's face when his friends offered to help, and the glaring scowl Takasugi gave to anyone who dared to approach him. And yet no one noticed._ No one_.

.

.

Their friendship was a strange one. Close relationship of kids from different House was almost unheard of, much less from different backgrounds.

Even now, the students looked at the trio arguing and bickering with wonder and puzzlement as they tried to wrap their minds around the fact that a Gyffindor, a Slytherin, and a Ravenclaw were sitting and eating together in one table. Sometimes they ate at Slytherin's table, ignoring the whispered insults and death glares. Sometimes they ate at Ravenclaw's, not minding the calculative gazes. Sometimes they ate at Gryffindor's, not exactly making friends but not exactly isolating themselves either.

More often than not, they didn't show up at Great Hall, disappearing to God know where.

.

Gintoki was as great at Transfiguration as he was at making ruckus. He pranked teachers, students, and ghosts alike on regular basis, and it seemed no amount of detention or point reduction could stop him. Otose didn't want to admit it but by the tenth time Gintoki entered her office and wrote lots of essay as a punishment for painting the Great Hall blue ("This castle needs renovation!"), she had grown fond of the boy.

The more Otose saw him, the more Gintoki's face resembled her husband's. Brave, reckless, and charming. True Gryffindors, indeed, with their heart as wide as the sea.

The more Otose saw him, the more Gintoki's face resembled her dead husband's, smiling with mouth full of blood, struggling to stay awake long enough to say _I love you_. War had taken a lot things from her and she wished there would be no more war for her to lose even more.

But Gintoki looked like he had gone through one himself. That would explain the excellent magic skill, the paranoia haunting his eyes, and the all-too-familiar shadow in his eyes.

Otose couldn't say anything, though. Yoshida Shoyou had made it clear that Gintoki was important for the future, bearing the fate of the world.

"But he's just a child," she whispered softly. Shoyou looked sad and somehow, _pitying_. "He's not some sort of savior."

Shoyou smiled, as if she just said something funny. "No, he isn't. If anything, he's more like a demon. And if he choose to burn the world down with him-" his smile softened. "Then burning it shall be."

.

.

Author's note: for those asking, yeah, there was a problem with the updates. Fanfiction? More like fckfiction. On a completely unrelated note, thank you for positive responds.


End file.
